Transmission systems have been widespread for video conferences between remote places via networks such as the Internet. In such a transmission system, image data and sound data are transmitted and received among a plurality of transmission terminals and a video conference can be implemented. Further, due to recent improvements of broadband environments, transmission and reception of image data having high image quality and sound data having high sound quality can be implemented. Thereby, it is easier to understand a state of another participant of a video conference and it is possible to improve fulfillment of communication using conversation.
On a display device of a transmission terminal, image data obtained from taking an image of another participant of a conference is displayed. However, it is not so easy for a user of the transmission terminal to determine from which participant among those of the conference the displayed image data is transmitted. Therefore, the name of the transmission terminal of the transmission source or the like is added to displayed image data (for example, see Patent Reference No. 1). Patent Reference No. 1 discloses a video conference system in which, when images transferred from a plurality of video conference terminals are displayed in a form of a multiple image, corresponding information of the video conference terminals are displayed at parts of image areas.
However, in the video conference system according to Patent Reference No. 1, the name of each video conference terminal overlaps with the image and the image may be difficult to see on a display device.